A Requiem from the Shadows
by Madame Xela
Summary: First two chapters Edited/Rewritten!
1. The beginning

A Requiem from the Shadows

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight/Harry Potter or the characters. Just this plot. Of course I won't stop dreaming that one day I'll somehow get my hands on the original plots and add slash and change a few things…*totally innocent look* :D

**Warnings:** SLASH this means M/M relations so I'm honestly wondering why you bother to read this if you don't like, character bashing (Bella and Ginny), Mpreg later, slight gore, Alive!Sirius, eventual VAMP!Harry, OOC, slight manipulative Dumbles, and major AU.

**Pairings:** EC/HP, SB/RL, LM/SS, DM/JB, AC/JC, EmtC/RC, CC/EsC, HG/RW, NL/LL, possible Paul/FW/GW and mentioned KS/NT

**Summary:** The war is finally over and that means our lovable Boy-Who-Lived is finally able to live his 'normal' life with his newly orphaned godson and the rest of his family. But Harry Potter + Normal does not compute.

**A/N: So, I am going to re-write/edit the first two chapters of this and then post the new chapter. I read over this and I wanted to cry. :D I shall try and make this update as quick as possible.**

**A Requiem from the Shadows:**

**When all seems lost:**

Harry James Potter had been called many things, he had seen many things, and he had felt many things. More things than most teenagers his age should ever be introduced too. But now, now he felt numb as he sat in the Headmaster's office holding his beloved godson. Not two hours ago, he had everything that he had ever wanted. He had a Godfather who loved him like a son, along with his lover Remus Lupin. He had one of the best big sisters he could ever wish for. Harry was of course talking about the one and only Nymphadora Tonks…well Nymphadora Shacklebolt really since she _did_ marry Kingsley. Together the two gave him his wonderful godson Theodore Kingsley Shacklebolt (or Teddy). He had wonderful friends that were more like siblings to him, and they went by the names of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Yes Malfoy. They had gotten over their petty little rivalry earlier that year thank you very much! They even got on so well that Draco's parents and godfather (who we all know as Severus Snape) had put their own rivalries aside and became close to Harry and his 'family'. Let's not forget his extended redheaded family, the Weasleys, and his 'adoptive grandfather', self proclaimed that is, Albus Dumbledore. The only downside was the snake-freak going after his life. Well, not everything is rainbows and gumdrops.

But it didn't matter anymore. Harry had seen Sirius fall through the Veil. He was gone and so was Remus. The werewolf had jumped in after him. Next to go was his big sister and brother-in-law. The two died in each other's arms as Rodolphus Lestrange hit them each with the killing curse. They left poor Teddy an orphan in an underage wizard's care as Andromeda and Ted Tonks were killed only weeks ago.

Ron had broken an arm and was hit by a nasty cutting curse. Madam Pomfrey said that he'd have the scar for the rest of his life, he was one of the lucky ones. Hermione was paralyzed from the waist down, but thank Merlin there was a potion that she could take for a few months to get her back on track. She would be restricted to a wheelchair for a while, and even after she didn't need the potion she wouldn't be able to walk correctly. Neville had been hit with numerous curses but none cause permanent damage, Luna escaped with cuts, bruises, a broken ankle and she had been under the Cruciatus for a total of 13.5 minutes, it was a miracle that she could still form coherent sentences.

Draco…also went under the Cruciatus, but he had to sit and watch as his Parents and Godfather revealed their alliance. Voldemort hadn't been happy to say the least, and Draco watched as he slowly ripped his mother limb from limb until she died, whether it was from pain or blood loss no-one knew. Severus' left eye had been gorged out by Bellatrix, you don't want to know what had happened to it. There was a potion for him, a very painful potion, but Severus claimed he would survive. To make things worse on the man, he had been hit with a curse that practically boiled him from the inside out. Pettigrew had been the caster of the curse though so it wasn't nearly as powerful as it would've been and was easy to throw off once he saw his chance. Lucius was put under curse after curse, one was a curse that should have had the affect of lying under a heavy board with a large rock being _thrown_ onto it every five seconds only the caster was dumb and the spell was weakened enough for Lucius to save himself, and then he was placed under a spell that made him go through whatever torture the caster wanted only, it happened inside his head so he was unscathed on the outside.

Fred and George came out with the second worst _physical_ damage. Both had ironically lost one ear, Fred the left and George the right, while Fred would have a small burn on his right shoulder blade in a shape that almost resembled the crescent moon, George had a slice on his left shoulder blade in nearly the same shape. They wouldn't have full use of their arms for a minimum of a month and a half, their injuries were so deep that they had messed up the nerves in their arms.

Ginny had suffered the most mental damage for anyone at the time. The curse she was hit with was some of the blackest magic out there. When it hit, it painfully ripped apart your memories and made them attack you so you were literally killed by the past, all the while slowly blending and melting your brain and other organs. There was no cure. Ginny's last words were _'Come with me Harry so we can die together like the lovers we were meant to be! A tragically romantic end to our love!'_ When Harry made no move to go to his death, she screamed _'Harry Fucking Potter, if I can't live to marry you and become filthy rich and famous, I'll become famous by dragging you with me to death.'_ Everyone had been too shocked to move, they didn't need to though. After the word 'death' escaped her lips, she let out an ear piercing scream that ended her life.

After that little scene Harry had gone after Voldemort. Not because of Ginny, but because the bastard had known what made him tick, being more loved for the Boy-Who-Lived rather than Harry. Rationally, Harry knew that Voldemort had nothing to do with cursing Ginny, but Harry didn't care. It was Voldemort's fault that he was the Boy-Who-Lived in the first place. Harry had put all of his anger into that one curse. A curse so strong it sent all of Voldemort's soul to the furthest circle of hell, to be continually destroyed over and over again for all of eternity. He had gotten rid of Voldemort. He had fulfilled the damned prophesy. That was why he was sitting in his 'grandfather's' office cuddling his two and a half month old godson.

"Harry my boy, you shouldn't look so glum, Voldemort is finally gone! Thanks to you-" Dumbledore really needed to learn when to keep his all knowing mouth shut sometimes.

"Thanks to me the closest things to parents I'll ever have are dead! My big sister is gone and so is my big brother! My best friends have been hurt more critically than your bloody Order of the Phoenix, the girl who I've always thought of as a little sister was after my fame, and tired to get me to die with her! I was the cause of one of my best friends' parents torment and in the case of his mother, death! Severus is hurt because of me. People from my _family,_ the ones I actually consider _family_ was hurt! And my godson will never know some of the greatest people I've ever met that were going to be big figures in his life! All because OF ME! And don't get me started on the emotional trauma on _everyone!_" Harry ended his rant with a hiss.

"Harry, I know you're upset but-" Dumbledore tried

"Upset? Oh no! I'm bloody furious! I-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Harry looked down at the baby he nearly forgot he was holding. He had scared poor Teddy with all of his yelling. The teen cradled the baby in a more comfortable position, gently rocking him from side to side. "Hush now my Teddy-bear." He murmured into the boy's bubblegum pink fuzz. It didn't take long for the baby to calm. Harry sat back down with a sigh and glared daggers at his headmaster.

"Are you finished Harry?" The old man asked.

"Yeah-yeah, you might want to hurry and say what you want before I explode again, and next time, I'm not going to use words." Was Harry's reply.

Dumbledore merely chuckled at the boy, looking at his beloved grandchild. Harry grown and aged so much, all because he, Albus Dumbledore had wronged the boy so many times to get what he wanted. It made the old man feel sick and disgusted with himself. "Good. Harry I want to explain a few things to you. Do you think you can handle yourself or do I have to get Madam Pomfrey to take young Teddy out of the room?"

"NO!" Harry yelled. "You aren't going to take my Teddy! If you think I can't handle it, then can you transfigure him a crib so I won't be holding him?"

Dumbledore nodded, turning an empty lemon drop can into a small cradle. Inside, he was proud of the young Gryffindor. Sure he had been selfish and rash with the child's safety, but he came up with a quick solution so he wouldn't hurt the infant. Dumbledore almost bit his lip, he wanted to keep the baby safe, but he also knew that Harry needed him there.

After Harry had tucked Teddy under a fluffy blue blanket and placed a protection charm or two on him, he sat in his chair again giving all of his attention to the Headmaster. "Harry. I am going to start from the beginning. And I would kindly ask you not to interrupt me until I finish. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked giving Harry a pointed look. The boy nodded. "Very good. When Tom Riddle and I had first met, I knew that he was an extremely powerful wizard. Even more powerful than myself. Now at the time we were fighting Grindelwald still. And it seemed like a good idea at the time because we needed the power…"

"Sir, you didn't!" Harry yelped in concern. But Dumbledore held up a hand.

"No interrupting."

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"Now like I was saying, we needed the power, and Tom had quite a lot of it. So when I left the orphanage that evening, I place a curse similar to the imperious on him so he'd…_donate _a portion of his magic every so often. I didn't think that the curse would wear off, but because Tom was so powerful his magic ate up the spell making it void. It was in his sixth year that it happened. The spell wore off after a great burst of accidental magic. Tom was in the library, in the restricted section, when he came upon the book with the Horcrux information. Naturally he wanted to read it. But my spell was making him, or at least trying to make him, put the book away and go to bed. It was a dark book and would taint his magic if he practiced anything in it, which we know he would have. That was when he realized that he had little control over himself. He grew angry. So angry it broke the spell. My guess is that he must've recognized my magic and therefore declared himself my enemy and an enemy of the light. From that day on he was known as Lord Voldemort.

"His powers grew too much for me to control, and over time I…I was becoming more _concerned_ at the thought of Voldemort ruling. So I did something that I never should have done. Two women were pregnant and their children were to be born at the end of July. A drunken woman came in to my office claiming to be a seer and was demanding a job. I told her she could stay if she helped me create a false prophesy-"

"FALSE? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY ALL DIED FOR NOTHING? ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED?"

"Yes" The old man sighed "and I regret it, more than you think I do. But then you were born and you had so much power. More than the Dark Lord. So I thought that I'd keep the charade. I never thought Voldemort would find your families though. I thought you were well protected." Dumbledore let out a sob. "I tried to compensate by bringing you to your aunt's house, and even after Minerva had told me how despicable they were, and that I could've left you with Sirius, I left you there because that was where I wanted you to go. The stupid naïve side of me had convinced itself that Petunia would overlook her hatred for her sister and raise you properly.

"When the letters were sent your first year I hadn't even been curious as to why they were addressed _'The cupboard under the stairs.'_ Nor did I care that you came to school tiny and abused. When you defeated Quirell, I knew I had found the perfect weapon. During your second year when the attacks started, I…well in short I shoved you in the direction that I wanted you to go. Everything was going perfectly, until I found out you were a parselmouth, then my plans needed to change. When Sirius escaped Azkaban, I knew he was innocent and I had known since he had been persecuted, but I was too stubborn to go the ministry and tell them. I knew who he was after, just not where to find him, so It would have been pointless at the time.

"In your fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament…I…was planning to enter you into the tournament, but Barty Crouch Junior beat me to it. I had thought things would go according to my plans...but I didn't think Cedric would…after his death I stopped to evaluate my life. That was when I had come to terms with what I had done to you. I ruined your life Harry. So I backed off. Only one night I became rather stressed about Tom, and the Late Miss Weasley came in demanding me to make you love her when I accidentally said…you'd…marry…her?" Dumbledore trailed off in a nervous whisper.

And oh did he have a reason to be nervous! People said his mum and dad looked really scary on their own when they were mad, and Harry never really got very angry, but the times that he did people were terrified. The entire room was pulsing with magical energy. Bottles exploded, shelves broke in half, and portraits shook so violently from the force that nearly half of them fell off of the walls. A wind from seemingly nowhere circled around Harry once, twice, three times then…

"YOU DID WHAT?"

BOOM!

The combined magic and wind blasted from the powerful teenager. "How _DARE_ you! What the fuck WERE YOU THINKING! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL? No, don't even answer! I'm so…disgusted! And to think…and to think I actually thought of you as a grandfather!" Harry yelled slamming his fist into the Headmaster's desk. Surprise-surprise, it shattered into tiny little pieces.

"Harry please stop! I know that you're angry but think of Teddy! You're scaring the boy!" Dumbledore cried. And for once it wasn't a lie; the small bundle of blue blankets that was Teddy was wriggling and screaming.

Harry immediately took a few calming breaths and ran over to the screaming child. He picked him up stiffly, all the while glaring daggers at Dumbledore. _'If looks could kill…'_ "Hush now Teddy, I'm here. I'm so sorry baby. Shh." Had the situation been any different, the old man would've marveled at how well Harry calmed the baby down.

Teddy was calm now and was placed back into his crib by his godfather. Harry sighed and faced his Headmaster. "Sir, before you put your selfish actions into play, didn't you think about all of the people you'd affect?" Silence. Harry growled. "You ASSHOLE! Thanks to you my big sister is dead! Thanks to you my parents are dead, and Neville's…are better off dead! Teddy won't know his parents ever! Sirius was sent to AZKABAN! You created the monster that was not only responsible for all of that and more shit, but he killed HUNDREDS of innocent people! Or does that not matter to you because it wasn't a part of your plans? You know what _Sir?_ You are just as bad as Voldemort was. I have half a mind to hex you into oblivion. But do you know why I won't?" The old man shook his head, looking wide-eyed at the enraged teen. "I won't because unlike you I care about people. And lots of people would be upset if something suddenly happened to you. Like your brother. Although, I have no idea why they should care." Harry spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me sir, I think if I stay in here any longer I'm going to get sick. Good day." With that, Harry picked up his godson and left the room.

HPEC

After the battle, like everyone else, Severus and Lucius had gone to the infirmary to get their wounds checked. Severus, the poor man, had lost an eye, broken a wrist, fractured his leg and had little to no muscle use. Poppy had forced him onto a bed and forced potion after potion down his throat. His muscles soothed, but were too tired for him to even bother moving, and the damage to his bones were fixed. There was nothing Poppy could do about his eye, he had to make the potion for himself, until then he had to wear an eye patch to keep the wound covered. Lucius was bruised from head to toe with scratches on his face, arms and chest that he had given himself when under one of his curses. Most of his ribs were sprained or broken and at the very least, bruised. He had been given a calming draught, a bone repairing potion, and bruise salve. He too was forced to stay in the infirmary, not that he would have left with Severus in such a condition. They had seen Draco for a few minutes before it was his turn to be checked over. But neither man had seen Harry since the battle had ended, they had heard that Dumbledore had summoned Harry to his office, so the boy would probably be in Sirius and Remus's room after.

"How are you feeling, love?" Lucius asked quietly.

Severus almost didn't reply. He gave a grunt and a twitch of one of his eyebrows. He didn't want to speak, he just wanted to go to sleep. He felt like he had just run fifty miles carrying a giant on his back. When Lucius wound their hands together in a tight grasp, though, Severus decided that he could talk for a little bit.

"I feel…bloody awful. Like…one of Longbottom's potions blew up in my face and then…I was thrown into a herd of Hippogriffs." He said quietly.

Lucius chuckled. It was shaky, but it helped relieve some of the tension he was feeling. "And yet you are still as pleasant as ever." But men chuckled some more at the sarcasm.

"F-Father?" Came Draco's timid voice.

Draco was standing at the end of Severus's bed, shaking and twitching every few seconds. He looked like hell. His pale blonde hair was wild and matted with sweat and blood. He had tears pooling in his eyes and tear tracks drying on his cheeks, and he was holding himself, seemingly shivering from cold, but it was really to keep from breaking down. He was looking at Lucius and Severus with the most heartbreaking look…Lucius didn't give a damn about keeping up his 'Malfoy Mask' at the moment. He opened his arms to his son and wrapped them around the boy tightly when he ran to him.

"Shh, my Dragon." Lucius murmured into his hair.

"They-he-he k-killed her f-father. R-r-right in f-front of-f me." Draco whispered back.

"Oh my little Dragon."

Somehow the three managed to fit together on the hospital bed. It took an _engorgio_ and maneuvering Severus and Lucius onto their sides, but they did it. To anyone that may have passed by, they would have seen the touching sight of two men holding their distraught child protectively as they slept.

HPEC

In another part of the Infirmary Hermione lay in her own bed, propped up by a few pillows. Ron was by her side, carding his recently fixed hand through her brown curls. The redhead was worried for his girlfriend (it would never get old saying that, he had finally plucked up the courage and snogged Hermione right before the battle) when she had been told of her temporary paralysis. Hermione's face was blank, devoid of any emotion. She didn't cry or frown or scream, she just sat and listened quietly. Even now, though she was speaking, she didn't smile or frown. Ron was worried.

"Hermione?"

"Hn?" Her eyes glanced up, meeting his blue gaze.

"What's wrong? Besides…well..you know…" Ron broke off, gesturing nervously to her legs.

Instead of being angry at him like Ron had thought, Hermione looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "Ron you…are you….are you okay with…with this?" She motioned to her unmoving legs.

Ron, in typical Ron fashion, blew up, misunderstanding the meaning of the question. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT? OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS HERMIONE! YOU CAN'T WALK OR EVEN FEEL YOUR LEGS!" He had thought that Hermione meant if he was okay with her getting cursed. He was not alright with that at all. If he ever found out what bastard cursed his Hermione…well he would make Voldemort look like a saint.

"Oh…" Hermione looked down at her hands and sniffed, trying to hold back tears. She was afraid that Ron would say that. Soon it would be followed by a break-up. She wasn't sure how she would handle the break-up, but no matter what she would be strong. "I see. Well I…I understand that you…you don't want to be together anymore…"

Ron stared at her, wide eyed. "What? How could you even say that? After everything we…Hermione I'm not going to leave because of this."

"Huh?"

"Hermione." Ron sat next to the girl on the bed and cupped her face in his hands. "I _love_ you. I'm not going anywhere. Yes, I'm angry, but not at you. I'm angry at the bastard who did this to you. When I get my hands on them I'm going to rip off their legs and then I'm going to rip off their head. I will say this, Miss Granger, you are stuck with me." Hermione smiled for the first time in hours. A few short kisses later the two were sitting together, talking about what would happen in the future.

HPEC

Neville was sitting on the ground, pressed against the wall. Luna's head was on his lap. He was looking at her as she stared unseeing into the ceiling. She had just been informed by an Auror that her father hadn't made it through the battle. She had nodded to the man calmly and pulled Neville with her to the corner they now occupied.

Neville was worried when Luna avoided the subject as they spoke. "Luna, Luna-love, tell me what you're thinking, please."

The blonde girl sighed and met his eyes. "Daddy…I will miss him. But Daddy is happy now, he can finally be with Mother. Daddy was happy with me searching for nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks, but it was never the same after Mother left us. Yes I'm sad, and I will be for a while, but I will also be happy for him." Luna said softly.

It was the longest time that Neville could remember where Luna wasn't talking in Riddles. He was so shocked that Luna had to lightly smack his face a few times for him to snap out of it. He flushed. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. We should get your head checked out though, it seems to be infested with Zapple flies. They cause bad thoughts and make the person to get lost in their thoughts."

Smiling, Neville kissed one of her hands. That was his Luna.

HPEC

Fred and George Weasley had gone through a lot of things in their lifetimes. They had dropped out of school, built a very successful joke shop, their oldest brother had almost died from a werewolf attack, and just recently they had fought and survived a war. Now they had to add two more 'experiences' to their short list. One, they lost their psychotic baby sister, they weren't overly upset about this since they had been so ashamed of how she acted. Two, they were now orphaned. Their mother had died fighting Bellatrix, it made them feel slightly better to know that she died taking Bellatrix with her. Their father died fighting a Death Eater named Yaxley.

Bill had told them what had happened shortly after the battle ended. He had stayed with them for a while as they cried, but he had to leave them to talk to Ron and Charlie (Percy wasn't there as he was still not talking to his family).

"George. What are we going to do now? I mean we have the shop and all, but I don't think I could stay here in the UK." Fred said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We'll, we'll figure something out. I promise." George gave his twin an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

HPEC

Harry burst open the door to his Godfathers' rooms and stomped over to 'his chair' by the fireplace. It was the only bit of green in the red and gold themed quarters. He glared at the empty fireplace. Teddy was in his lap wiggling every so often in his sleep.

Today had been too much. The battle, the loss, the stress, EVERYTHING. Tears started pooling in his eyes. When Teddy's hair turned turquoise the damn broke. He cradled the baby close to his body and cried. He cried for his lost Godparents. He cried for Dora and Kingsley. He cried for Teddy, the boy would never get to know his parents. He cried for the lies that Dumbledore had created. He cried for the loved ones that people lost, the people who died because of him not being able end this stupid war quick enough, even though the war was actually Dumbledore's fault.

"It was all my fault Teddy-bear. I'm so sorry! I love you so much, I never wanted this to happen to you. Y-your parents loved you so much Teddy, I hope that you know that." He put Teddy in the basinet that Kingsley had brought with them earlier in the week and just gazed sadly at his godson.

"I can't believe anyone would do that, to a child no less. Don't worry Teddy, I'll protect you from people like Dumbledore." Rationally, Harry knew that he couldn't protect his godson from _everything, _but he would try his hardest.

"We need to leave England Teddy-bear, even if it's just for a while."

***Forks Washington Earlier that day***

Edward Cullen sat at his piano playing a tune moodily. It wasn't like he was really upset, but at the same time, he wasn't exactly happy either. The reason for this was that all of his family members were happily paired off with their mates. Carlisle had Esme, Emmet had Rosalie, and Jasper had Alice. Of course, the vampire had his (human) girlfriend Bella, but as much as he wanted her to be, she was not his mate and she was becoming too much for him lately. He was happy though. To some degree. It was only because he had yet to meet his mate that he was still able to be with anyone else.

The bronze haired vampire hit a sour note and cringed. It sounded as bad as he was feeling. At the noise Alice hopped over.

"Tsk-tsk Edward. Tell me, is something bothering you brother?" She asked innocently.

"Shut it Alice." He growled. But Alice was having none of that.

"Edward, I'm not a mind reader like you are." She said seriously. "Tell me, what's on your mind." Contrary to popular belief, Alice could act serious.

Edward sighed and turned to his pixie-seer-vampire sister. "Bella."

"Ah, is that all?" The smaller vampire said in a tone revealing that she had already known this.

"Well, no. I mean it's not completely about her. It's more or less about my mate. About how I haven't found my mate yet, but you all have. And Bella keeps insisting she's my mate and that we're made for each other. But I know that's not true. I can feel it. I even told her that but…what she said…" Edward trailed off making an awkward hand gesture.

Alice gave her brother a small smile. "What'd she say Edward?"

"She said if I ever found my mate, she wouldn't let me go. Apparently we're going to be together forever. She was somehow under the impression I was going to change her. I have no idea where that came from. Not once have I told her that I was even contemplating the idea of changing her." There was a crunch; both vampires looked down at the dents under Edward's hands. "Great!" Edward moaned.

"Oh Edward, try not to think too much about it. Okay?"

The vampire nodded silently and began playing show tunes, mindful of the damaged keys. Alice shook her head. She pat her brother on his shoulder in a comforting way then left the room and walked into the room she shared with Jasper. The blonde was laying on their king sized bed reading what appeared to bean old poetry book. She smiled to herself and crawled next to her mate.

"He really is upset, isn't he Jasp?" She asked sadly. And it was sad. Her 'big brother' was the only one in the family without a mate. Instead he had a crazy, obsessive and pathetic girlfriend who he was clearly not happy with.

"Yes, now he's feeling angry, sad, lonely, confused, jealous, and a bit betrayed." Jasper replied wrapping his arm around the female vampire. "And don't call me Jasp. Or I'll call you Al." He smirked as Alice made a disgusted face. "That's what I thought."

The two sat quietly, in Jasper's case as Alice entertained herself by singing softly, until Alice tensed and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

_A teenage boy with pale skin, almost like a vampire's, tussled black hair and stunning green eyes sat in the backseat of a car. Next to him was a car-seat holding an adorable baby with the same black hair. The baby appeared to be sleeping. In the front seats were two men. The shorter one had brownish blonde hair and gentle amber eyes. There were scars across his face and neck from what Alice could see. He also had lines on his face from either smiling or frowning too much. The one who was driving was taller, he had broader shoulders, long black hair, stormy gray eyes, and similar, though not nearly as many, lines on his face. The three older men all had and air about them and a look in their eyes that said that they had seen horrible things, been through so much, and had felt unimaginable pains. _

"_Harry, Teddy, Welcome to Forks Washington." The man with the black hair said with a grin._

_The boy in the back smiled and kissed the baby's brow. **'Welcome to Forks Teddy, our new home**.' 'Harry' wrote the words on the baby's tummy. Could he not talk?  
_

_The drive continued for a while. They took a turn down an old cobblestone road and drove for a few more minutes. The car slowed as they pulled up to a building at least twice the size of the Cullen's house. "We're home." The amber eyed man said. Before the car turned off, Alice looked at the built in GPS. July 5, 2:36 pm. That was two days away!_

After that, Alice was sucked into another vision.

_She was standing in the food court of the Port Angeles mall with her siblings. She knew the place by heart, they had gone there on numerous occasions. What was really interesting was that Harry was there, and holding Teddy. She looked and saw Edward staring at Harry with a look of utter adoration. Harry and Edward were mates? This was great! Very quickly, Alice looked at Emmet's digital watch. 7-7, 11:41. Perfect!_

"…_Ice! ALICE!" It was Jasper's voice._

The scene melted away.

Alice focused her eyes for a moment, then a grin broke out on her face that nearly split it in two.

"Alice! What did you see?" Jasper asked frantically.

Alice turned to her mate, still grinning, and said "Oh, you'll see."

That was the end of that as Alice and Jasper proceeded to use their bed in a more…interesting way.

**TBC**


	2. What's lost is not gone

For disclaimer and such, see chapter one!

**Chapter two:**

**What's lost is not gone:**

The end of the war was not as glamorous as people had hoped it to be. At least not for Harry. The loss of his closest family had weighed heavily on the young savior. The battle may have been last night (or a few hours ago depending on how one looked at it), but Harry had already felt himself slipping into depression. Teddy had helped bring him out of his depression. It had warmed Harry's heart to see the tiny baby giggle and change hair colors. But as soon as Teddy was asleep his reprieve ended.

Harry had just put Teddy down for a nap, and now he was alone. Everyone was either in the infirmary or running around doing Merlin knows what.

When the door to his room clicked shut, the dam broke. Weight supported by the door, he slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands and cried. They were not really cries but more like heartbreaking sobs that would have broken the hearts of however had heard them. They were tears of utter sadness, loneliness and pain.

"Siri…Remmy…I need you…Please…don't leave me alone. I can't…I can't do this without you two." Harry gasped between sobs.

Then, his first attack came.

The first thing to happen was his throat constricting painfully. Harry made to grab at his throat, when his hands spasmed uncontrollably. Red filled his vision. Fresh hot tears spilled down his cheeks. His mouth filled liquid and by the metallic taste, it was blood. Harry doubled over and heaved. Oh it was blood alright, along with bits of _something_. The teen hadn't eaten anything but dry toast since yesterday, and toast was most certainly not pink and squishy and half covered in steaming green goop.

He heaved again, blinking in and out of consciousness. More tears rolled down his face and before the darkness consumed him, he managed a gurgled _'help'_.

Harry was unconscious by the time he was found.

HPEC

Whoever said that the Veil led those unlucky few who fell through it to the Afterlife was sorely mistaken. They had obviously not tried to go through the Veil, or come back for that matter.

No, what lied beyond the Veil was most certainly NOT the afterlife, or if it was, it was a huge letdown to what Sirius had imagined. It was dark, there was too much pressure around him and it was cold. Cold similar to that of when there were dementors around. Only there weren't and Sirius still had all of his happy thoughts. The only thing emanating warmth was his Remus who was still latched to his side. Oh sweet Merlin, REMUS! Sirius had forgotten how his mate had run over to him as he was half way through the Veil. HOW could he forget _that_?

He tried to open his mouth to call out for his mate to see if he was alright, but no sound came. His mouth couldn't even open from the pressure.

Sirius had no idea how long he had laid there, or floated, but it didn't matter. He could feel his mate's steady breathing and decided to use that as a form of keeping time. Sirius got to breath 867-ish when he heard a horrible cry. The man nearly let out a cry of his own at the sound.

"_Siri…Remmy…I need you…please…don't leave me alone. I can't…I can't do this without you two."_

He knew that voice, how did he know that voice. It was…..HARRY! Oh god they had left Harry! His poor godson had probably thought that they were dead! And after everything Sirius went through to be with his godson! Now Harry probably thought that they were dead. Well wasn't that a push in the right direction. Mustering up all of his energy, Sirius held onto his mate and pushed. How long he spent moving the two of them, even though Remus had begun helping shortly after they started moving, Sirius did not know. It seemed like an eternity before they saw light. It was a white, wispy, haze like light that seemed to move. The closer they got the light, the more it took shape. It was a woman bathed completely in the white light. She had white skin, silvery white eyes, and long white hair and a white robe like dress that was being fanned by a nonexistent wind.

"_**Sirius Black, you weren't meant to be here, nor was your mate."**_ She said in a soft voice with a slight echo to her words.

Her mouth hadn't opened when she spoke, making Sirius wonder how he could hear her.

The woman smiled at him. _**"Do not worry, Sirius Black. I am in communicating through your thoughts."**_

"_**My…thoughts?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**So…was it you who made that sound earlier and not Harry?"**_

The woman's eyes turned downcast. _**"I am sorry, Sirius Black, but that was really your godson. He is in pain right now and if you do not help him he will die."**_

"_**Prongslet will die?" **_The woman nodded. _**"Then please, let us go to him. We are all that he has." **_

"_**I understand Sirius Black, but there is one thing that I wish for you to do for me. It will help save your godson."**_

"_**Anything."**_ Determination coursed through Sirius's veins. If there was anything that he could do to help save his Prongslet then he would do it. The woman seemed to smile at this thought.

"_**Take him and your family to Forks, Washington in the United States. There his mate will be waiting for him."**_

While Sirius did not like the thought of giving Harry to his mate so soon, he understood that it was in Harry's best interest. _**"Alright."**_

"_**Thank you, Sirius Black, may the rest of your life be blessed."**_ The woman gave them a bright smile and enveloped them in a warm, motherly hug and then there was nothing but blinding white light.

When they could open their eyes comfortably the two realized that they were back in the Department of mysteries. The woman had freed them from the Veil. They would be forever grateful to her for saving them.

It was such a wonderful feeling to be out of that darkness! Getting out was almost like being pushed through a tube; kind of like apparition only more comfortable and bright. But now that they were out, it was so warm and airy! It was great! The first thing that Sirius did was roll onto his panting mate, and kissed him senseless. "Don't. You. Scare. Me. Like. That. AGAIN! Got it Moony?" Sirius growled. Each word was punctuated by a rough peck to Remus's lips.

The werewolf smiled up at him. "I can't promise I won't do it again. But it think that I can handle not giving you such a scare." He replied with a slight laugh. Sirius sighed nuzzling his mate's neck. Remus had just wrapped his arms around the other man when reality dawn on him. "Sirius, where's Harry?"

There was an intake of breath and for a second, everything was still.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

And….

"Oh FUCK! That's right! That woman said that he was hurt! Harry! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU HARRY?" Both men were up running around the room shouting for their cub. Remus to remembered the woman's words and was becoming more frantic when he couldn't find his injured pup.

"Padfoot, he's not here! Why don't we go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore or…someone!" Remus suggested and Sirius nodded.

"Alright let's go."

Both men turned on the spot and they were hit with the familiar sense of apparition.

HP EC

When the two landed outside the gates of Hogwarts, Remus threw his dark haired mate onto his back and ran at inhuman speed to the front entrance. Members of the Order, who were not long ago battling at the Department of Mysteries, were walking around, laughing and cheering. So everyone was here? Did that mean the battle was over? Did they win? They must have since everyone was so happy. But where were Harry and Teddy? The first familiar face they saw was Fleur Delacour, soon to be Weasley. The werewolf ran over to her and Sirius asked if she had seen Harry.

"Zee last I 'eard 'e was een your rooms." She told them in her thick accent. She was not at the DoM nor had she heard of Sirius' and Remus' accident with the Veil so she did not find it odd that they were looking for their godson. What she did find odd was the state of panic that they were in and Remus running with Sirius on his back.

The men thanked her and ran up a flight of stairs to the Portrait of a stag in a bed of lilies. Sirius hopped off of Remus's back. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" they both yelled. They did not wait for the door to open completely. The men pushed through the opening and saw Harry, sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood with bloody chunks of what looked like his innards scattered on the floor. The scene made Sirius and Remus want to vomit. They didn't though, getting Harry help was their first priority. Remus bent down and picked up his pup and almost cried when he felt the sluggish pulse. The two made a run for the door when they heard Teddy's loud cry.

"Remus, you go." Sirius stated. "I'll stay with Teddy. You're faster, GO!" He left no room for arguing, but he didn't need to worry. The werewolf didn't need to be told twice.

HPEC

Alice Cullen would be in tears if she was human, or if she wasn't in the middle of her last class she would be dry-sobbing. She had just come out of a vision of her brother's mate, Harry. In this vision, Harry was coughing up blood and bits of his insides coated in a thick green substance. The only one in the same chamber as him was an innocent baby. No one was there to help him! Harry could die! What would happen to Edward? He'd go through hell. Not only because his mate would be dead, but he'd be stuck with that Bella-bitch until she died.

It was too much for the pixie like vampire. She raised her hand and when called on, asked if she could go to the nurse.

"Sure Miss Cullen, take your things. Class will be over shortly."

Nodding, she stood up and had to restrain herself from running out of the room at inhuman speed. She was oblivious to the concerned looks her sister and dark haired brother were giving her.

Now, of course she did not go to the nurse. She instead went to her brother's Volvo. She sat in the front seat, curled into a ball and let out a series of dry sobs. Moments before the bell rang Alice was hit with another vision.

_Harry being picked up by the sandy haired man._

_Harry being carried through a huge building- a castle._

_Harry in an infirmary._

_Potion after potion being coaxed down his throat._

_Diagnostic spells._

_Tears._

_Confusion._

_Relief._

_Pity._

_Harry breathing and alive._

_Men and women of different ages surrounding his bed._

_Love. _

It was such a short, confusing vision, but it was enough to make the girl grin like an idiot. Harry would live to come to them!

_RING_

Ah, there was the bell! Soon enough, her husband was outside her door with a very confused and concerned look on his face. He had felt her sorrow during class and the sudden change to deliriously happy was a bit alarming. The petite vampire wasted no time launching herself at him.

Edward tried reading his sister's thought but they all seemed to be masked by the Canadian national anthem. Curiously, he turned to Emmet and Rosalie.

'_Hey don't look at us. We have about as much of a clue of what's going on as you do Eddie'_ Emmett thought, looking his little brother in the eyes.

Great. If Alice deemed it necessary to block her thoughts, well then it wasn't going to be good now was it?

**TBC**


	3. Flying is best on a broom

**Flying is best on a broom:**

Soft, whispered voices buzzed through his head. There were so many, but he had no idea what they were saying! Most of the voices were male, but there were the few that were female. They all sounded worried though. Were they worried for him? Did that mean that he knew these voices? Without bothering to open his eyes, Harry listened to the conversation that the voices were having.

"Is there nothing you can do Poppy?" One of the male voices asked. His voice was quiet and broken, like he had been crying.

"No. I'm afraid not Remus. You know that it's impossible for anyone to survive the killing curse, yet Harry has survived it twice. My guess at what happened was the residue from the first curse stayed in his body all of his life, causing no damage to his body, but when the second curse hit it sent his body into this unbalanced state. This is his body's way of fighting the curse." Poppy explained.

"BY DESTROYING HIMSELF FROM THE INSIDE?" Another voice shouted. Was this voice always so loud?

"By expelling the curse remains by any means necessary." Poppy snapped. She sounded very irritated, but Harry could hear the genuine concern in her voice. Someone sighed. "Until the curse has fully left Harry's body he is going to suffer through many of these attacks. Severus, is there any type of potion that you could brew to control these attacks?"

"Only to a degree. I can try to brew something to initiate an attack, and then after I analyze a sample of his…blood I will be able to make a proper potion to help him heal after the attack."

A choked sound caught in Harry's throat. He remembered now. He remembered the attack that had forced Harry into unconsciousness in a pool of his own blood. He remembered the final battle and how he had lost two of the voices that he had heard. If Remus and Sirius were dead then how come he could hear them? How come Poppy was talking to them like nothing had happened? Was he dead? Where was Teddy? Was he alright? Had someone found him?

Green eyes flew open, surprising the people who had surrounded his bed.

"HARRY!" Many voices yelled, though not at the same time, echoing his name.

Harry tried to say something, to ask what the hell was going on, but all that came out of his mouth was long garbled sounds. Shaky hands clenched at his throat and fear danced in his eyes. Warm hands pried his much smaller ones away from his throat and held them tightly.

"Sh-sh-shh Cub, it's okay. Don't panic." Came Remus's soothing voice. But…Remus was dead, wasn't he?

HPEC

Bringing Harry to the Infirmary caused more of a disturbance than Remus had thought that it would. witches and wizards who were at the Department of Mysteries screamed in rage and tried attacking Remus, thinking that he was actually a Death Eater in disguise trying to kidnap their savior. Of course, this just pissed off the werewolf and made him run away faster. When Remus showed Harry to Poppy, to his great relief the Mediwitch didn't question him and just got to work on Harry.

Only when Harry was stable did Poppy turn to him. Remus was 'graced' with the darkest glare he had ever seen on the woman.

"Remus. John. Lupin. What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I…"

"Don't even young man! What was going on in your mind when you left this poor boy alone?"

Remus looked at the floor, suddenly finding his feet very fascinating. "I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Go on, tell me, I'm _dying_ to know!"

Shame flooded through Remus at the jibe. He didn't know what she wanted to hear, but when he opened his mouth words just started tumbling out. "I wasn't in control. Moony was. He felt that Sirius was in danger and…well…he was Moony's first priority. He didn't think about what would happen to anyone else. We've already lost Sirius once; to have to go through that again would kill us." He said softly. His hands were buried in his hair, gripping handfuls at the roots. He wasn't talking to Poppy anymore, and she knew that, but she listened and waited for him to finish anyway. Her face softened and she placed an hand on his shoulder.

"I heard that you had fallen through the veil, how on Earth did you escape?"

The werewolf's face scrunched in confusion. "I'm…I'm not sure. I think Sirius knows. You'll have to ask him."

"And where is he now?"

"With Teddy, he should be here soon."

"You do realize that we will have to administer Veritaserum to the two of you, right?" Remus nodded.

The two waited for Sirius to make an appearance. As they waited, they watched as Harry's chest would rise and fall in slow, semi-strained breaths. They did not have to wait long, Sirius walked into the infirmary shortly after their conversation, carrying a sleeping Teddy in his arms. Sirius looked like he was about to punch something, and he probably would if he wasn't holding onto the baby.

"Did you have to deal with all their shit Rem? It's fucking ridiculous!" He yelled angrily.

"Sirius Black! Mind your tongue!" Poppy yelled. Sirius spared her a sheepish look before he turned his attention back to Remus and his unconscious godson lying on the bed.

"Is he okay?"

Remus snorted bitterly. "Define okay."

Sirius paled. "That bad?"

"Yes." The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither noticing when Poppy slipped away and into her office.

"He's alive and stable. I guess that this is more than we could ask for at the moment." The couple sat quietly staring at their godson until Albus came into the infirmary. He was flanked by both McGonagall and Alastor who were glaring at the Headmaster's back. McGonagall looked like hell. Her hair was disheveled, her wand arm was wrapped in gauze, and parts of her robes were singed. Alastor looked the same, if not grumpier than normal. The only evidence that he had been in the battle was the slowness of his movements.

Albus stopped next to Harry, ran a withered hand through his dark hair and gave Sirius and Remus pointed looks. "Are you boys ready for your Veritaserum? I will not allow the two of you to be near Harry and Teddy until we are sure of your identity." He received two eager nods. "Minerva, the potion, please."

HPEC

It's scary when you wake up and you can't talk even though you try to. It's scarier when all you want to do is scream because there are supposedly dead people standing over you and holding your godson.

Harry opened his mouth to let out a scream, only, no scream came out. His throat tightened so the only sound that escaped was a mangled sob. The sob turned into a choking noise as his mouth pooled with bitter blood.

"Harry!" the Sirius imposter yelled. Harry turned his head in his direction. Harry had to admit that the man was a rather good imposter, he had everything down from the long sweat matted hair to haunted gray eyes. He must have been staring at the imposter for too long because having his head at that angle was making the blood ooze out of his mouth, something he was grateful for. He accidentally looked down and he was horrified to see bright green splotches in his blood.

"Shit." The Remus-wanna-be adjusted the baby in his arms as he called for the infirmary's matron.

Poppy ran to Harry's side at a speed that Harry had never seen before. She fumbled with her wand before shooting and orange spell at the teen to make his body go lax. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and Poppy spelled the blood into a jar and sent it to Severus's potions lab with a flick of her wrist.

"Harry,' Harry took comfort in the affectionate tone she used. "Don't talk, just nod your head yes or no alright?" She waited for the slow nod that came from her patient. "Good. Well, firstly I am sure that you have noticed that your godparents are here, _alive_. Let me assure you that they have been questioned under Veritaserum after they came in here with you. If their presence is discomforting you or you want me to make them leave, let me know. (Harry shook his head violently making Remus and Sirius chuckle softly.) I thought not. And don't you worry young man, I gave them a stern talking to about their little stunt." Poppy and Harry shared an amused smile. "Now, let's get down to business. I know what's wrong with you. However, there is no definite cure because you are the first person in recorded history that this has happened to."

'_Great, just what I need.' _Harry thought, scowling.

"Don't give that look young man! Your body is rejecting every killing curse that your body has received. My guess at what happened was your magic was more powerful than the spell and absorbed it, locking it away. You must have been hit by another killing curse during the battle because was ever was keeping the curse at bay became unbalanced. Your body couldn't hold both of them and is now expelling them from your body however it can. I have talked to Severus and he has agreed to work on some kind of potion to help you get through this faster and easier, I have sent him some samples of your blood to look at as per his request, but he keeps asking me if you are alright. He is very protective of you dear."

The teen smiled because he knew that it was true. Making a motion with his hands, Harry indicated that he wanted a quill and some parchment to write with. After Sirius transformed a vase and some flowers for him, Harry was writing away.

_**Is he okay?**_

"Yes, we've been medicating him. His eye will grow back within a month, but his muscles have been slightly damaged. He will be restricted to a wheelchair for a week and then he will have to use a cane for a while as he rehabilitates. At least he's alive though."

Harry nodded, but he did not look too happy. _**Good, what about everyone else?**_

Poppy smiled at him, brushing some hair out of his face. "Your friends will survive Harry. They are all anxiously waiting to see you. Would you like me to send them in for you dear?" Harry nodded and the woman was off. The moment she was out of sight, Sirius had pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry cub. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry." The man kept repeating his mantra of 'I'm sorry' as he buried his face into the top of Harry's head. Harry smiled and hugged his godfather back. Soon the duo was joined by Remus, who held the both of them and Teddy as close as physically possible. Harry inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of his godparents. Sirius smelled like grass and that after shave he liked so much, Remus like chocolate and wood. They were odd smells but they worked really well for the men.

Sometime during their hug the rest of their family came over to Harry's bed. They were not noticed until Harry pulled away from his godparents. The smile he gave them was both radiant and heart breaking. They were all hurt in some way because of him, yet they did not blame him. They were all smiling warmly at him.

Neville sat at the foot of his bed and placed a hand on Harry's leg. "How are you feeling Harry?"

_**Better. What about you? Are you alright?**_

His response cause frowns to appear on his friends faces. It wasn't the answer he gave them, oh no, they had already assumed that it would have been around those lines. What was the most disturbing was the fact that his answer had been written down and not spoken.

"Is there something wrong with your voice Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

_**The killing curse is being rejected by my body. Using my vocal chords makes a mess. And it hurts like hell. **_

"Language!" Remus chided. Harry winced and smiled apologetically.

_**Sorry.**_

Suddenly, many-_many_ pairs of arms around him. Someone had him around the torso, a few people had his arms, the twins were draped over his legs, and someone-most likely Hermione-had their face buried in his side. Tears started pooling in his eyes as he realized that everything was over.

They were _safe_.

No one kept track of the time they all spent holding each other. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but no one cared.

The twins broke the silence that had fall on the group.

"So what-"

"-Do we do-"

"-Now?"

Sirius and Remus communicated silently with Lucius and Severus (Severus had travelled over in a wheelchair). There were nods and frowns and tiny inclines of the head.

"We think that we have an idea."

Several days later found a very large, and very interesting looking group of people waiting in their flight terminal in the early hours of the morning. Four adults, eight teens, and a baby. Two girls and thirteen boys. Two people were confined to wheelchairs, all of them, save for the baby, were scarred. People openly gaped at the group. Had they never seen a family fly together before?

Harry fought to laugh at how ridiculous they looked. All of the minor injuries had been healed in the first few days after the final battle. Poor Severus had to take-and quoted from the man himself-'Mediocre at best' potions that 'the Wizarding populace should never be subjected to'. He still had limited mobility of his muscles, but he could move a lot more than he could a few days previous.

Hermione had begun taking her potions, but her physical therapy wouldn't begin until they were settled in…wherever they were going. She wasn't too pleased with this fact, but she did seem happy with Ron waiting on her hand and foot.

Harry smiled as he watched his family interact. He pushed Teddy's carriage back and forth as he watched, the baby sound asleep inside.

The adults had it all planned out. Lucius and Sirius would be brothers, Severus married to Lucius and Remus married to Sirius. Draco, Luna and Hermione would be Lucius and Severus's children, in fact, Lucius had already started the adoption process for both Hermione and Luna. This would be easier because Luna looked like a Malfoy and with Severus and Hermione both in wheelchairs they could come up with an excuse easier (so far it was a car accident that left the two of them temporarily incapacitated). Harry and Neville would be Remus and Sirius's son, they planned on adopting Neville after the move and with Sirius having full custody of Harry it made sense to keep them together. Teddy would be in the conjoined care of Harry and his 'parents' until Harry came of age and was able to adopt him. Ron and the twins were going to stay brothers (they could honestly do nothing else) but they were posing as Remus's orphaned nephews left in his care. They had been offered the choice of adoption, but all three had declined.

A short 'ding' was heard throughout the terminal. "Flight 217 to Seattle Washington is now boarding!" A chipper woman said over the intercom.

The groups of wizards and witches got up and lined up at the boarding gate. The group (unsurprisingly at this hour) took up at least half of the total passengers. Harry shifted nervously on his feet. When he had first heard that they were going to use a plane Harry had been excited at the thought of being in the air. Now that he was moments away from getting on the muggle contraption though, well he was having second thoughts.

A large, warm hand clamped onto his shoulder. He looked up to meet the warm amber eyes of Remus. "Don't worry pup. Everything will be fine."

Yeah. Right.

Turbulence. The bane of all people's existence everywhere. When someone gets onto a plane they, generally, wish for a flight without it. Well apparently, someone forgot to give the wizards the memo.

The turbulence was terrible. The pilot actually had to make an emergency landing and wait for the winds to die down before they were in the air again. Teddy had decided after that that he didn't like being in the air. Harry couldn't agree more.

Turbulence _sucked_.


End file.
